La Pequeña Reina
by starryeyedauthor1
Summary: Reyna Galvez has always known about the cartel world. With Pote Galvez as a father and Guero Davila as her best friend, she sees more of it than anyone would like her to. A five part fic, completed on 03/22/18.
1. Part One

The breeze on her face felt better than anything, a sweet moment of relief amidst the summer's hot spell as various figures stood on the extravagant Vargas patio, exchanging information and talking business amongst themselves.

Rey let out a shriek of surprise when a pair of arms slid around her waist and she was suddenly lifted into the air. As soon as a familiar scent entered her space she relaxed into the hold, fighting the mischievous urge to flop down completely and drag them both to the floor.

Epifanio paused midword, raising an eyebrow at the man behind Rey. "When Pote sees you and kicks your ass, I won't stop him," Epifanio warned in a low timbre, shaking his head at his reckless _ahijado_.

Rey felt Guero's chuckle before she heard it, the rumble in his chest vibrating over her back as he kept her in place, not moving an inch despite his godfathers warning.

"I can take him," Guero drawled out carelessly, dropping a kiss against Rey's dark hair while she and Epifanio shared a look of both exasperation and amusement.

Not even a moment later Pote strode out of the large mansion, footsteps heavy and eyes narrowed as he walked onto the back deck with Gato and Tonto in tow.

Guero immediately dropped his arms, stepping away from Rey as he nodded towards the men in greeting, the young woman snickering as Pote stared Guero down wordlessly.

"Quita tus manos de mi _hija_ , cabrón."

Guero raised his hands innocently, lips quirking upwards into a smirk as he fought the urge to look at Rey.

"How was your flight?" Rey asked eagerly, facing her friend with her arms crossed, dark eyes inquisitive.

Pote's eyebrows furrowed together as Guero began talking about his delivery, words light and airy as they discussed the cutthroat operation in a laid back manner.

When the conversation grew heavier and Pote's irritation become more evident, Epifanio cleared his throat, nodding towards the house.

"Guero, come inside and we'll discuss your next run. Cesar and Chino have probably had enough of my wifes conversation by now."

Everyone out on the deck chuckled at Epifanio's teasing remark, following what was clearly a command. Several people moved up the steps to head inside while Pote stayed by the young woman, eyeing her quietly for a moment.

"Get out of here, Rey. Estoy seguro de que tienes otro lugar para estar," Pote muttered pointedly, wanting her away from any dangerous plans.

" _Papi_ , always acting like I'm 12 instead of 23," Rey remarked, gazing up at her father with an unamused expression.

"My life would be easier if you were,'" Pote grumbled, nodding at her in finality before following the rest into the house, Guero shooting Rey a quick wink before he was swept away as well.

Guero Davila and Reyna Galvez had held quite the friendship for years now. They came into contact when she was still a teenager stumbling her way through school, and it was in those years that she discovered what her fathers job really entailed. It wasn't pretty to say in the least. Upon realizing the dark world Pote was a part of and how all of it played a role in why her mother left, Rey was infuriated.

And so began Pote's worst fear; his daughters rebellious phase. From her 18th to 19th year his sweet doe eyed girl was all about parties and smoking pot, spending her time with Jimenez boys and other gringos who in her father's eyes never deserved her heart- then again to Pote, no man ever would.

Guero had gone out and collected her from several ragers, always scaring away overly confident men with his sharp tongue and quick movements, never hesitating to throw a punch at someone for getting too aggressive. She may have technically been an adult but back then Rey was naive. The realities of their world were a mystery to her. One mistake is all it takes for someone to become interwebbed in the cartel forever.

At first Guero had been exasperated. He was the king of the short runway. He could fly through the air with precious cargo, distributing product and bringing back millions all in a day. Yet there he was, a glorified babysitter all because Epifanio had a soft spot for his bodyguards daughter and refused to be without protection for even a moment.

After Guero finally met the girl that was driving his longtime associate crazy it didn't get any better. It took time but once Rey released her anger she provided respite from the blood and death and everlasting weight on Guero's shoulders. In the cartel world, that was rare. And sure, she was a wild card all those years ago, but Guero had always handled that better than anyone.

* * *

 _5 years ago_

 _Guero strode through the nightclub, loud dance music blaring through the large space as hordes of people danced under hazy lights, drugs and drinks being passed around in plain sight._

 _He looked over his shoulder for a moment, glancing at Chino and The Charger. "I'll check upstairs. One of you check the floor, one of you check the bar. Rápido." He instructed shortly, already exhausted with the task._

 _It appeared that god or whoever looked out for drug runners like him was on his side; it only took a moment before Guero spotted a girl matching the photo Pote had texted him._

 _Guero stood there for a moment, eyebrows raised as he watched her laugh uninhibitedly. She was leaning back with her head tilted, dark hair falling over her shoulders as a man much older than her snorted a line off her chest, the group around them all wasted as they whistled and let out boisterous jeers._

 _Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he headed forward, a no nonsense expression gracing his features as he approached the girl. "Yo, Reyna Galvez. Let's go, daddy dearest wants your ass home."_

 _Rey paused in surprise, pushing herself up so she was sitting properly, the room spinning as she finally moved from her position, eyes taking in the man in front of her, all scruffy beard and bright green eyes. She was taken aback for a second, expecting someone larger and more menacing, someone like her father or Tonto, but the feeling melted away once his words set in._

" _My father taught me better than to run off with strange men. Better luck next time pendejo."_

 _Her voice was sweet and silvery but her words came out slurred and Guero smirked for a second, amused at the flush in her cheeks as she glared at him in anger. She had innocent eyes but the carefully applied makeup on her high cheekbones and pouty lips made her look far from it. Guero absentmindedly wondered what her mother had looked like. He doubted Reyna's looks came from Pote._

" _Right, he just taught you to let the strange men sniff blow off your tetas, huh? You can call him from the car, let's go."_

'" _Estas locas," Rey sputtered, laughing in disbelief. "Get away from me, I don't need another man whose just a bitch for the cartel in my life, I have enough of those." She glared into Guero's eyes defiantly, clarity shining through the drunken haze, green meeting brown as they both refused to give in to one another._

" _Now that's just disrespectful," The green eyed man muttered sarcastically, giving up on being kind as he strode forward to toss Rey over his shoulder._

'" _Hey, hey," Rey's older male companion protested. "Fuck off compañero, the lady said no."_

 _Guero grinned bitingly at the man, pausing to look down at the hand pushing at his chest. "Right, cause you're such a gentleman?'_

 _He didn't let the man answer, swinging his right arm forward and decking him in the face, watching in satisfaction as the man flew backwards into Rey, the girl squeaking in surprise._

" _Oof, sorry about that," Guero drawled sardonically, giving Rey the same fake smile. 'That's just dead weight, ain't it?"_

 _He pulled her forward, tossing the shouting teenager over his shoulder and carrying her out without a second to spare._

It should probably be a little stranger than it was, the tight knit bond that formed between the two. Despite that, the people in their lives merely made jokes that had Pote pulling both of his guns out.

Because really, at the end of the day if Guero and Rey found respite in one another, who could complain? They were brought into this world and none of them, not a single member of the cartels, would ever have a way out. You either died or you worked your way up- there was no true escape.

* * *

Rey rolled over in bed restlessly and peeked at the clock on her nightstand. It read 2:54 AM and she sighed, nestling her face against a cooler spot on the pillow, shutting her eyes tightly and hoping sleep would come.

She wasn't sure what was keeping her up tonight. Being alone at this hour was never something that necessarily bothered Rey. She lived in a large condo with her father, though it was mostly just her considering Pote was rarely home. His job was one with odd hours and he spent more time in the guest rooms in the Vargas mansion, but his hefty pay made it easy for him to make sure his daughter stayed in a nice building, a door man and around the clock security easing his worries.

That, and the loaded gun tucked into the safe in Rey's closet.

Maybe it was the fact that they were undertaking a more dangerous operation tonight, getting back at the Casillas cartel for trying to take over their territory. It seemed as if the dispute with Aurelio's cartel would never cease and Rey was worried they'd be at war sooner than later.

She groaned, fighting the urge to pull at the roots of her hair as thoughts of her father or Guero getting hurt fluttered through her mind. She briefly considered texting Brenda; Chino's wife was always a delightful distraction. The woman was full of attitude and always made everyone laugh with her inappropriate sense of humour. Then again Brenda was a mother, the last thing Rey wanted to do was take away whatever rest she was getting.

Giving up on sleep entirely, Rey pushed herself up onto her elbows, looking around the dark room sullenly before sliding out of the bed and padding towards the kitchen, rubbing her eyes as she flicked on the bright lights.

She shivered slightly as the air hit her bare legs, so much colder in the open than it was in the warmth of her bed. Swiftly grabbing a bottle of wine, Rey poured herself a generous glass, hopping up onto the counter and sitting with her legs crossed as she took a long sip, her thoughts drifting over all the possible outcomes.

This was a routine she had relied on many times before, and it appeared that tonight would be no different.

It was half a bottle of wine later, the dark haired latina dangerously close to dozing off on her kitchen counter when a noise startled her. Rey squinted her eyes towards the door, watching the knob jiggle a few times.

She froze for a second before she hopped down from the counter, eyes narrowed as she hoped she wouldn't have to go grab the gun her father had trained her to use.

Pote Galvez wasn't a man who took any chances, and certainly not with his only child. Rey was pretty certain that he had used his christmas bonus to pay the door man to keep an extra eye on her and anyone that tried to come near her.

Much to Rey's relief, the door cracked open and her brown eyes met a pair of familiar green ones, Guero slipping into the entrance wordlessly, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards as his eyes roamed over Rey's bare legs and messy hair.

"Glad to see you still sleep in ratty old t shirts," He teased, wincing as he set down a duffle bag.

Rey didn't speak, merely waiting for him to remove his shoes and face her. When he finally did she wasn't surprised to see the bruises blooming on his face, or the shades of red staining his clothes.

"It's not as bad as it looks Rey," Guero promised quietly, eyes dancing over her features, watching as a frown graced her pouty lips.

"You say that everytime," She retorted, turning around and nodding at him to follow.

They settled into a usual dance, Rey grabbing a makeshift first aid kit and calling out to Guero over her shoulder. "Is my dad coming? Should I expect any further injuries tonight?"

Guero snorted, settling down on the couch and leaning his head back against the cushion, feeling the weight of exhaustion all over. "Nah, Pote's solid. Too smart for those motherfuckers."

Rey hummed in response, plopping next to him and leaning in to clean his face up without warning, one of her gentle hands holding his jaw carefully.

"Guess you weren't as lucky, huh?"

"Got a little too confident," Guero murmured, his voice raspy with sleep, somehow too tired to even shrug in mock innocence.

"Pinchazo engriedo," Rey muttered under her breath, biting back a squeal when Guero pinched her thigh in retaliation.

"Guero, your hands are ice cold," She protested, laughter coating her words as she finished up with the small cut on his eyebrow and frowned at the bruises she couldn't heal.

He didn't speak, merely gazing at her wordlessly. The quiet made Rey suspicious- Guero was always a talkative son of a bitch- and she peered down at him, brow quirked questioningly.

"What? Do I have drool on my face or something? Pretty sure I took a Pinot induced nap in the kitchen again."

Guero snorted, his eyes hooded as he looked at her with a sleepy grin. "No, cariño. Just admiring the view."

The drawl of his words and that familiar soft accent were something Rey was well acquainted with, but a feeling rose up in her stomach and for a moment she hesitated, mouth open as she struggled for words.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," She spoke quietly, wrinkling her nose when he tapped on it gently. "Too much wine, I think. I'm ready to crash."

Guero slowly rose, smiling at the look on Rey's face when he bent down and lifted her into his arms, swinging her gently and grinning when her giggles rang out.

"Wait," She complained, clutching onto him though she knew he'd never drop her. "My dad's going to kill you if he finds us asleep again."

"Well it's either your bed or his, so if anything the old man should be thankful," Guero bit back, his voice light and teasing as he gracelessly dropped Rey onto her bed, watching her laugh in surprise as she bounced for a moment.

She stared him down before giving in, sighing as if letting Guero share her bed for the millionth time was such a painful task rather than something she found a strange sense of comfort in.

"At least change out of those bloody clothes first."


	2. Part Two

Days later, Rey stopped by the Vargas mansion to drop her keys off with her father, readying herself for a trip with her college friends. Her father always taught her to handle things on her own whenever she could. " _Shortcuts are easy, but they're trouble. It's best to only rely on yourself reinita."_

With her mind swimming with thoughts of cold sangria and Puerto Vallarta beaches, Rey came to an abrupt stop in the office of the extravagant house, fingers tightening around the keys in her hands upon realizing she was walking into a heated argument.

"For fuck's sake, I can handle it alone," Guero snapped, eyes serious as he stared down at Epifanio and Camila. "I've done this too many times for y'all to be acting like this."

Rey looked around the room, swiftly taking in everyone's expressions. She could tell from Chino's exasperated eye roll that this argument had been going on for a while. She could also tell from Camila's sharp gaze that Guero needed to watch his tone, but hesitated to interrupt, knowing this conversation was out of her reach.

"This man isn't like everyone else Guero," Epifanio stated sternly, eyebrows lowering as he glared at his godson. "He doesn't look for professionals like the rest of us, he wants people who are lively and focused on having fun."

Guero opened his mouth to speak but Camila cut him off, placing her hands on the table in front of her with a slam. "The second he speaks to you he'll know you're trying to make a deal. He wants coincidences, not set ups. If we want him as a contact everyone will have to believe you're just someone to party with."

The room was silent for a moment and Rey shifted on her feet, nodding at her father when his eyes met hers from across the room. She had no doubt that everyone knew she was there by now; no one in the room would be good at their job if they couldn't detect her presence.

"So what do you want me to do?" Guero finally asked warily, sliding his hands into his pockets in defeat.

Camila smiled slowly, a cutting smile that was known for making her enemies wither in front of her, her voice low and threatening. "You will do whatever we ask you to."

"We can take Brenda," Chino piped up quietly, shuffling slightly when everyone's eyes moved to him. "You know everyone loves her at parties, she's fucking crazy."

Epifanio and Camila both gazed at each other, communicating wordlessly before Camila spoke, "Guero, you'll take one of the mules with you. You need someone to keep you balanced, entertaining but focused on the task."

Epifanio's eyes rolled over to Rey and she paused before realizing what he was thinking, biting the inside of her cheek. "Don't look at me, I've got a 4 hour flight to Puerto Vallarta."

Her remark was said in a lighter tone to diffuse the tension, a playful smile on her face as everyone started discussing their options all at once, Epifanio still gazing at the petite woman thoughtfully.

Amid all the noise Guero finally allowed himself to look at Rey still standing by the door and they nodded at each other in greeting, eyes playful and warm even as Camila scoffed.

"No, he'll take one of the mules. I'm sure Raquel is ready for this, we don't need someone inexperienced ruining our progress."

Rey raised a brow but said nothing, knowing Camila's distaste was nothing new. Camila didn't like anyone who wasn't willing to die for the cartel, and Rey never had any need to feel that way. She had mingled at events and cleaned up injuries, but Pote always kept her away from the ugliness of it all.

"Un momento mi esposa," Epifanio said loudly, raising his hand to hold the conversation. " _La pequena reina_ can put Guero at ease better than one of your mules."

The room was immediately filled with the sound of complaints; Pote, Guero, Camila, even Rey herself protesting against Epifanio's words.

"Enough. I've made my decision." The man nodded to himself, ignoring the glare his wife was giving him, scarlet lips curled in displeasure. "Guero, there's your date for tonight. Reyna, cancel your flight. You're going to a different kind of party."

* * *

"This is fucking ridiculous," Guero muttered angrily, adjusting his blazer with jerky movements as the group entered the lavish yacht, lights strung up everywhere as the rich and elite mingled.

Champagne was being passed around and Rey eagerly grabbed two glasses, handing the other one to Brenda who was almost too busy watching the continuation of Guero's temper tantrum from beside her husband.

"What, my dress?" Rey asked jokingly, eyes sparkling in amusement even while Guero glared at her.

"Don't start. You shouldn't even be here in the first place," He stated quietly and pointedly looking away from Rey, not wanting his eyes to wander when she was standing there in that tight velvet dress, sleeves slipping off both shoulders and the neckline dipping down in the centre.

"Dios mio, enough!" Brenda exclaimed, giving Guero her classic unimpressed look. "Pote already lectured the poor girl for half an hour, get over it and have some fun. You're already not doing the job properly pendejo."

Rey let Brenda say her peace, merely drinking her champagne in silence with her cool gaze still planted on the man beside her.

Watching Guero's expression change as he finally gave up on being mad at their predicament, Rey's lips quirked upwards into the small smile she was always wearing, leaning in as Brenda and Chino moved away to whisper and giggle to each other.

"Epifanio wanted me here, so I'm here. There's no point in complaining, let's just get buzzed and work this shit out," She murmured gently before smirking mischievously. "Besides, if you don't start being a better date I might have to go find myself a new one."

Guero immediately looked down at her with his eyebrows raised, a daunting gleam in his eyes. "I've pulled you away from enough men in this lifetime, you know exactly what'll happen."

He was awarded with the soft chimes of Rey's laughter, the girl downing the rest of her champagne in a swift movement.

"I'm not gonna tell you how beautiful you look," Guero added quickly, looking over her head and around the large yacht as he spoke, his hand sliding around Rey's waist as he belatedly realized they had to look like a couple tonight. "I know you already know."

Rey leaned against him without complaint, jabbing her elbow in his side and rolling her eyes when he winced dramatically. "You better hope your guy thinks the same. We need to charm the hell out of him before the night's over."

Her words wiped the smile right off Guero's face; hearing his sweet best friend -8 years younger than him with so many possibilities in front of her- talk about engaging a wild drug smuggler like it was an everyday thing made him want to hit someone.

His attention was once again diverted when Chino cleared his throat subtly, giving his cousin a look from beside his wife. Chino nodded towards the back of the huge boat and Guero pulled Rey forward so she was standing directly in front of him, pretending to brush her hair away from her face while looking over her shoulder.

His eyes found the man, their purpose for being on a yacht in the middle of the ocean.

"Alright," Guero murmured, eyes lowering to peer into Rey's, green meeting golden brown. "It's on."

Rey sauntered up to the stranger, taking in his unbuttoned shirt and unruly beard as he barked something at one of the many bartenders, his boisterous laugh booming through the space.

She settled against the makeshift bar a safe distance away, smiling sweetly at the bartender in front of her. "Whiskey sour, please."

The sound of her voice, melodious and confident, made the man turn around for a moment, facing her with interest.

George Megalos.

Rey smiled politely when the bartender slid the drink towards her, turning to face the weed smuggler with a tilt of her head and a sparkle in her eyes.

"King George, yeah?"

The smirk on his face turned into a blown out grin, the use of his title never failing to make his pride shoot up. "We haven't met before have we? Cause there's no way in hell I'd forget a face like that."

Rey chuckled politely, leaning backwards slightly and keeping their eyes locked. "Reyna Galvez, but please, call me Rey," She introduced smoothly, taking a long sip of her drink and trying not to fidget as his eyes roamed over her.

"La Reina," George sang, letting her name roll off his tongue with a mischievous look. " _No shit._ Like a queen?"

"Reyna with a 'y.'" Rey explained, wishing her parents had spared her from such a name. "It translates to queen, yes, but I'm far from that word. Hence the nickname."

George looked utterly delighted, glancing around as if he couldn't believe it. "Sounds like you're royalty either way. I'd say fate brought you to me for a reason _La Reina_. You must be the queen to this king," He bellowed, a laugh spilling from his lips.

"Well who am I to deny the King?" Rey agreed, raising her drink towards his and watching in satisfaction as he eagerly tapped his beer against her glass. "A toast to fate?"

"Fuck yes," George agreed, the joy in his gravelly voice making Rey let out a laugh. "You and I are going to be great friends my girl."

They both finished off their drinks and George nodded to her, grinning from ear to ear. "Come on, let me bring you downstairs where the real party is. You down to hit a little ganja with my crew?"

Rey smirked, "Always. Can I bring friends? I didn't come alone."

"If they look anything like you then the more the merrier little queen," King George announced, nodding towards the stairs that led to the lower level. "Meet you in the pit, bring your A-game."

He pointed at her dramatically and Rey smiled charmingly, nodding one last time before slinking off in search of the others, heels clicking as she strode to the deck confidently. She found Guero passing a cigarette to Chino, both of them laughing as Brenda told a story in her usual eccentric way.

"Yo, hold up," Chino stated, the first one to see Rey emerging from the party. "You get us in?"

She nodded, giving Guero a reassuring look when he tensed, eyes growing serious.

"We're in."

The words made her feel beyond satisfied; she had been assigned a task, and among several doubts in her ability to hold her own, Rey had gone by herself and gotten King George's attention in a matter of minutes. It was rather alarming how easy it was for her to play a part, yet she also felt powerful. The new feeling was something Rey enjoyed more than she had expected to.

"Knew sending her off as bait was a good idea," Chino joked, Brenda snickering from beside him, downing what was probably her fourth drink.

"With legs like that what man wouldn't be interested?" She joked, Guero rolling his eyes at both of them while Rey snorted.

"It was actually the name," She informed them over her shoulder, leading the group back inside and towards the stairs. "El nos ve como Rey y Reina."

Guero shook his head, grabbing onto her wrist to stop her from descending into the lower level of the party.

"Careful, Rey. You make him believe you're more than just a deal tonight and he won't let you leave that easily."

Rey stood where she was, thinking over Guero's words before nodding, looking him in the eye so he could see that she understood.

Despite the understanding, Rey's newfound sense of power left an uneasy feeling in the pit of Guero's stomach. Entering the cloudy room, the atmosphere much different than it was above, his shoulders were immediately tensed.

Something was going to go wrong here, there wasn't a doubt in his mind.

* * *

Rey had to admit: for someone as eccentric and peculiar as he was, King George was a smart son of a bitch. Despite Guero's genuine laughter and the jokes that Brenda and Chino brought, he seemed to sense that there was more to the group than a desire to party on his boat.

With that knowledge, he kept the drugs and drinks coming to Rey, packing her a new bowl or passing her a shot whenever she wasn't exhaling smoke. It didn't help that he was a well travelled smuggler; the drugs were more potent than she had ever experienced, and an hour later her whole brain felt foggy, time feeling like it had slowed down to a crawl.

Guero tensed every time the 23 year old had another hit, seeing the glazed look in her eyes and knowing soon enough she would either green out or say something stupid.

"Bolivia's a fucking trip, man. Y'all don't know crazy until you've been over there, the whole scene is on another level. Fucking cults and shit," George rambled to Guero, the pilots probing about the King's travels seeming to do the trick.

"We got our schedules and shit but a king can't get stuck in a routine. Thinking of heading around Somalia next, maybe fuck around with some pirates," He continued, not letting Guero respond as he turned to the brunette beside him.

"How's that sound little queen? You done much travelling? Can't even tell if you're legal."

"She's 23," Guero commented dryly, the same time that Rey attempted to speak, the dryness in her mouth making her pause to clear her throat.

"I would've been travelling on a plane tonight if I weren't Guero's designated partner in crime," She rasped without much thought, a giggle on her lips until her mind caught up with her words.

King George raised his eyebrows, looking at her before turning to Guero with a smug smile, noting the way he and Chino tensed.

"So it seems y'all got an agenda tonight, huh?"

The room was practically silent, several of the king's men tightening their holds on their weapons, as if sensing the order on the tip of his tongue.

"Listen-"

King George cut Guero off, wrinkling his nose exaggeratedly and shaking his finger back and forth. "No, not you pretty boy. I want the little queen to answer."

He faced Rey, a dangerous smile on his face that reminded her of Camila. That itself was enough to have her growing nervous, but with all the THC in her system, Rey felt like she was hyperventilating.

"Who sent the four of you here, Reyna Galvez?"

The use of her full name was a point -a name was all you needed to find enough information to destroy someone's life- and Guero and Chino tensed, sensing the threat on the dark haired girl.

"We're with the Vargas cartel," Rey finally managed to say, her words low as she fought the urge to shuffle nervously. Guero had taught her long ago how to spot a snake through body language, and the last thing she wanted to do was get one of them shot because of a single thoughtless move.

"Look, we came here for a good night," Guero calmly began, legs spread out as he leaned back in his seat. "Epifanio Vargas wants you to know he's open to future partnerships; you ever need a connection on our side, you know where to find one. He respects your work, it's a good thing."

"I'm not just another gringo, I know all about what goes down in Sinaloa," King George barked back, face serious as he stared Guero down, Rey stilling beside him as she exchanged looks with Chino and Brenda.

"I don't mess with blow- weed and weapons that's it." He continued, pausing to lick his lips thoughtfully, flipping the lighter in his hands. "You don't just come into a king's space with that cartel shit, y'all should know better that try to manipulate me and my boys. I shared my green with you. Now I just feel disrespected, and I don't do so well with that shit."

By the last sentence he was standing up and his volume had grown, the guns in his men's hands all pointed at the group.

"The money you'd make working with these people is a hell of a lot more than you're making right now," Rey blurted out, pushing forward slowly with her hands forward, showing George's men that she meant no harm.

"You can play it on the downlow," Guero added, nodding at Chino who lowered the gun Rey hadn't even realized he was holding up. "This isn't a threat compañero, just an offer that I know you're not dumb enough to pass up."

King George stilled, glancing at the young woman before looking at the man across from her, taking in their expressions. He sat down again slowly, looking into the pink in Rey's eyes.

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you little queen? Cause you know, once you fuck with royalty, doesn't matter who you are, you're walking the goddamn plank."

"I promise," Rey murmured quietly, not even blinking as she nodded solemnly, eye's locked with his. "It's a solid deal."

"Alright," King George finally agreed, settling back into the couch with a smile on his face as if he hadn't just been holding all of their lives in his hands.

"Let's set up a meeting."

* * *

Guero stumbled through the door, swearing when he jostled the young woman in his arms. Rey was completely passed out, having had kept it together until they got to the car, where she immediately downed a bottle of water, muttered something about puking, and then proceeded to fall asleep with her head in Brenda's lap.

Her head was now tucked away in the crook of Guero's neck and he could feel her breathing tickling his skin, slow and deep, the back and forth of it almost relaxing.

He slid his shoes off and adjusted her hold on her, only to almost drop her when he looked up and saw Pote silently sprawled out on the couch and giving Guero an unimpressed look.

"Qué le hiciste a mi hija?" He asked in his usual threatening rumble, eyes zoning in on where both of the pilot's hands were placed.

Guero rolled his eyes, heading towards Rey's bedroom. "I didn't do anything old man," He called over his shoulder, setting Rey down on the bed and then moving to take her heels off.

He swore as he struggled with the straps, carefully tugging off the 4 inch death traps that his best friend called shoes. He knew she'd be uncomfortable sleeping in her dress but Pote would kill him if he attempted to do anything about it, so he merely dropped a kiss on her forehead before turning the light off and exiting the room quietly.

He was completely unsurprised to find Pote in the same spot, eyes immediately on him as he waited for an explanation.

"We got King George," Guero finally drawled, flopping onto the couch across from the older man. "Rey got his attention, we convinced him into a meeting with Epi. Got a little rocky though, he got her fucked up real fast, think he knew she'd crack."

Pote shook his head, cracking his knuckles as he pictured the gringos face. "This is why I didn't want you to take her. Rey is young, she's too easy to read. People will take advantage of that."

Guero nodded, rubbing a hand over his face as he thought of the whole night. "Yeah well her honesty is what got the pendejo to take the deal. I'm telling you Pote, if Epi doesn't volunteer Rey for something again, someone like King George will just ask for her. After that…"

He trailed off, Pote exhaling in anger as they both reflected on the meaning of those words, both of them full of tension at the thought of Reyna entering their world.

Once Epifanio took interest in her and involved her in the cartel, that would be it.

After that, she would never get out.


	3. Part Three

By the end of the summer a lot had changed. Rey cleaned up more injuries than she could count, and with the disputes among the Casillas cartel there were several times where she felt like she was going to lose her mind wondering if she'd get a call that her father or Guero were dead.

On top of that, after the Vargas cartel successfully established some sort of deal with King George, Camila's interest in Rey piqued. The intimidating woman convinced her husband to pull Pote's daughter into several different plans, having Rey socialize with drug runners and whisper carefully crafted secrets into the ears of loquacious wives.

It delighted Camila how easily people trusted Rey. She didn't look like a clueless teen anymore, her long legs and sweet brown eyes always playing in her favor, her sharp jawline balanced by a set of pouty lips that were always quirked into an enchanting smile.

When she turned on the charm, Reyna had the appearance of someone who you could tell all your sins to, benevolent and as sweet as sugar. It didn't mean that people didn't underestimate her- they did, especially powerful men with thoughts of luring her into their own schemes. But she was never without backup, and eventually she realized how favorable it was to carry her own gun instead of relying on others.

As Independence Day rolled around, Sinaloa was bright with celebrations and colors, everyone eager to celebrate their home.

Rey walked into the Vargas mansion with purpose, nodding at the smiles and greetings she received as she searched for Brenda, having texted the woman about meeting on the lavish patio.

Stepping outside and into the cool air, Rey looked around with wide eyes, half searching for Brenda and half taking in the atmosphere; a band playing upbeat songs that made her want to dance, people mingling by the pool, fancy food and drinks being carried around on trays.

She had been to many events like this, but it was just recently that she didn't feel so out of place. For the first time in her life, Rey almost felt like she was fitting in, standing there in an expensive backless dress, her hair crafted into a careful bun with little curls escaping to frame her face.

A cold hand coming to rest on her bare back made her jump, turning to face a mischievous Guero, a beer already in hand as he smirked at his best friend.

"Feliz día de la independencia," Guero boomed loudly, beaming happily in a way that told Rey he was already well on his way to drunk. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek, Rey laughing and wrinkling her nose in mock annoyance at the scratch of his beard.

When he spoke again, his voice was lower and so were his eyes, taking in the young woman in front of him for a moment. "Hermosa pequeña reina," He murmured, his grin dimming infinitesimally, Rey looking up at him and losing her own smile.

 _Pequena rein_ a, a nickname only used by the older men in the cartel, a little joke about her being so young and holding the name of a queen. Guero never used to call her that, and nowadays when he did his voice always held a bitter note, his dislike for Rey's involvement in any of their work unfailingly prevalent.

It didn't help that she had yet to inform him of a decision she had made this week, one that she knew was going to turn into an argument or a drawn out lecture, something she desperately wanted to avoid.

With the words on the tip of her tongue, she swallowed them down, choosing instead to look at Guero with a playful gleam in her eyes.

"Will you do me a favor of the utmost importance?"

Guero chuckled at her sugary sweet tone, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "Whatever you want cariño."

"Get me drunk off my ass so I can catch up to you, _and_ ," She paused, gesturing behind him to Brenda and Chino who she had just noticed, laughing wildly at something and completely shitfaced, "Mis queridos amigos."

Guero snickered at the duo, shaking his head and giving Rey an affirmative nod. "Long as I don't have carry you home this time," He teased, tossing an arm over her shoulders and leading her towards the bar.

After that it was shot after shot, the familiar burn of tequila making Rey wrinkle her nose every time -though the expensive alcohol the Vargas' filled the party with made it easy to lose count of how many drinks they'd had- stumbling around the party, Guero's arm wrapped Rey's waist. There were several times where they were pulled apart, called in opposite directions by guests or pausing to have a quick conversation with someone across the room. Each time they would find a way a way to touch each other without even realizing it; Rey leaning back into Guero when a conversation grew boring, or Guero placing his large hand on her bare back to steady her when she teetered in her heels, the feeling never ceasing to raise goosebumps on her skin.

Rey was laughing uncontrollably as she listened to Chino tell the story of the time Guero taught Brenda to use a gun and had her shoot a melon off Chino's head.

"Killed by the two people I love the most," Chino drawled dramatically, eyes practically shut as he grinned broadly, throwing his arms around Guero and Brenda. "Sounded like a pretty good way to go."

"Sounds better than the way Guero's going to go," Gato taunted, draining the rest of his beer as his eyes trailed down to the way Rey was leaning against the pilot. "Getting his balls removed by an angry padre mexicano."

Before either one could shoot back a retort, Gato was turning around with a wicked grin, calling out to a hulking man a few feet away. "Right Pote?"

His loud call made several people turn around, everyone smirking or shaking their heads at Gato's incessant antics, the brutal sicario always looking for new ways to bust Guero's balls.

Pote excused himself from a conversation with some of his friends, Juan Carlos and Xander Perez, two of Epifanio's major lieutenants. As he approached the group, he rolled his eyes as he heard his daughter call Gato a "hijo de puta," everyone snickering at his exaggerated offended expression.

"No, no, it's a good thing," Gato defended drunkenly, Rey making an exasperated face and tossing back the remainder of tequila in her glass. "Guero keeps his hands on la pequeña reina so no other man can."

"If you think Reyna doesn't know how to kick your ass then you're forgetting who her father is, cabron," Pote cautioned, looking completely unbothered at his stupid acquaintance's words, Rey waggling her eyebrows at Gato upon hearing her father's words.

"And when she's done I'll finish the job," Guero threw in, a carefree smirk on his face though his eyes held a warning.

"Aye, enough of this shit! We're here to celebrate, compañeros." Chino reprimanded, still speaking volumes louder than the rest. He raised his glass in the air, cupping his mouth with his other hand. "Viva Mexico!"

His yell was followed by the roars of everyone else at the party, everyone clinking their drinks together and celebrating uninhibitedly, Reyna squealing when Chino pulled her and Guero into into his arms along with a grinning Brenda.

The group dispersed, Pote leaving with one final warning for Rey, instructing her not to drink as much as she did the previous year, teasing her of the time she tried to outdrink Guero and failed miserably.

"That was one time, dios mios," Rey protested loudly, an unimpressed looking gracing her features before she turned to look at Guero with a sigh. "I'm gonna go pee, I've drank more tequila than I can hold," She muttered, looking at Brenda with a raised eyebrow. "You good?"

"Aye chica, I'm fucking great," Brenda sang drunkenly, tucking into Chino's side with a large grin. "Don't fall on your ass."

She flipped off the three laughing drunks she called her family before heading away, carefully walking into the house in search of one of the many bathrooms.

After relieving herself and walking down the hallway, hand gliding against the wall for balance, Rey was surprising to see Guero peering at one of the family photos propped against a shelf.

"That bored without me?" She asked quietly, lips curling upwards when he looked over at her, not even slightly startled.

"More like I got very disturbed by the things Brenda and Chino were saying to each other," He revealed, watching the way Rey laughed in acknowledgement, shaking her head.

"Bet you any money Brenda's gonna be pregnant again by Christmas," Rey predicted, leaning against the wall as her feet ached, head tilted back so she could watch Guero, the way his fingers swept over the family photos.

Guero grinned, his hair falling into his face as he turned to face Rey. "Please, she'll be making you a godmother in a month's time."

Rey was opening her mouth to raise a bet when the ground was suddenly moving beneath her and she was stumbling back against the wall with a startled gasp, Guero's mouth dropping open as her heel snapped and she started to fall.

Neither were in their most balanced state and as Guero dove forward to steady her they both crashed into the table to Rey's right, items toppling over noisily as they both tried to catch themselves, limbs tangled up and both friends gripping onto the table for dear life.

For a moment it was quiet and Rey cracked open an eye -belatedly realizing that she had them squeezed shut- to see Guero shaking with laughter, one arm tucked uncomfortably under Rey's armpit and the other on the table.

"Holy shit," He uttered between laughs, eyes crinkling in the corners as Rey herself tried to hold back the giggles that were bubbling up.

"That fucking hurt," She choked through a laugh, Guero dropping his head into the crook of her neck as they both cracked up at their own stupidity.

"I swear to god Guero, shit like this only happens to me when I'm with you," Reyna finally giggled when she could breathe properly, her stomach aching from her laughter.

At her taunting words he pinched her in the side sneakily, still laughing under his breath when he lifted his head to see the glare Rey was attempting to give him, the girl tilting her head backwards so she could actually see his face in their close proximity.

"You are the worst," She breathed out, her expression completely contradicting her words as she gazed at him with her lips quirked into that typical smile of hers, eyes sparkling like she knew something no one else did.

Neither of them knew how it happened; once second they were laughing their asses off and the next their lips were brushing against each others, not quite a kiss but close enough to slowly breathe each other in.

Guero and Rey both froze, immediately pausing as realization set in. Rey sucked in a shaky breath, eyes fluttering open as she peered into Guero's green eyes, those damn eyes that always pulled everyone in.

With alcohol and the warmth of laughter still cloaked over them, it was only a brief pause, nothing but the sound of their breathing filling the space before the two gave into their newfound impulses, lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Rey's hands froze where they were for a moment, as if she didn't know how to use them, didn't know how to touch Guero.

His tongue brushing against her mouth made her regain control and she curled her hands into his hair, gasping when he leant down to lift her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as she was pushed onto the table, objects clattering to the floor, every heated touch Guero left on her skin awakening something deep inside of her.

In the back of Rey's mind she was aware that anyone could walk into the hallway at any moment. She was very much aware of how they would find them, Guero's lips trailing heated kisses down her neck. They'll see the way her dress is bunched up far too high, one of Guero's hands curled around Rey's bare thigh and another around her neck, her mouth dropping open and a sharp inhale sounding out as his teeth grazed her skin with a sting.

But it felt too good to care.

"Tell me to stop," Guero murmured against Rey's skin, his voice strained as he pulled away to meet her dark eyes.

" _Rey_ ," He repeated when she didn't answer, lips brushing against hers as their heavy breathing filled the space. "Tell me you don't want this."

She answered him by tugging on his hair and pulling him closer, crashing their lips together in a feverish kiss. It felt like she was on fire, alcohol clouding her thoughts and leaving her with a need for his hands on her, a need for the man in front of her.

They didn't stop, even when they stumbled into the first bedroom they found, breaking apart and tugging items of clothing off with frenzied movements.

They didn't stop when Guero's fingers slide under Rey's underwear, a moan that would've made her blush in the light of the day slipping out of her mouth, the moisture between her thighs making Guero ache with want.

Even as Rey took control, pulling herself on top of Guero and directing him with her hands, they continued to lose themselves in feverish kisses and moans muffled into each others skin.

Despite all the things in the back of their minds, they remained intertwined under a haze of intoxication that melted through every touch, slowing their kisses and leaving them to sink into one another more deeply than they could have ever expected. As if no one else in the world existed; as if this was always meant to happen.


	4. Part Four

It felt like the universe was laughing at her. Like everything was a cruel joke, the way things downspiraled so quickly. The way her and Guero were closer than they had ever been in one moment, and then throwing cruel words in each other's faces the next.

In the midst of it all, Rey thought about what her father always told her.

" _Your heart will kill you faster than a bullet."_

He always spoke the words in that warning tone of his, but his voice held a soft note in a way that Rey knew he was thinking of her mother and the relationship that had disintegrated. She thought of it as she stared at Guero's angry green eyes, and she wondered if their friendship was going to fall apart in the same way. It sent a wave of hurt through her, but she kept her face still, waiting for his words to come to an end.

"I know you're not this stupid, Rey. Don't do this to yourself," He repeated, voice strained as if he was trying to keep his anger contained.

"You realize how hypocritical you sound, right?" Rey asked dryly, arms crossed as she leaned against the back of the couch, standing a few feet away from him.

"I- It doesn't matter," Guero spluttered, his volume rising. "You've finished school, you have a future ahead of you. Passing up on a job offer to keep working with the Vargas cartel is the last thing you should be doing. That's what people do when they have no other options, Rey. Once you're in-"

"You can't tell me not to work with Epifanio when when you've been doing it for _years_ Guero," Rey finally exploded, her voice growing higher in that way it did when she grew distressed.

"Yes I fucking can. Listen to me, this is not happening. The shit that's starting to happen… Epifanio is considering getting into politics. Do you know what's going to happen? You don't need to be in the middle of that."

His voice was desperate, eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the girl in front of him, willing her to understand. "Not you, Rey. You're too good for this. This isn't your world."

"But it's yours?" She asked, blinking back a rush of emotion. "It's yours, and my fathers, and Chino's, and Brenda's. It's everyone's world, and I don't belong in it? You just want me to close my eyes and exist somewhere else when the people I love could lose their lives any fucking day?"

Guero shut his eyes and heaved out a sigh, tugging his hands through his hair in exasperation as he started to pace the small space.

"How are you still seeing me like this?" Rey bellowed, losing her composure in moments. "How can you fuck me in the Vargas guest room but not see me as an equal?"

He whipped around to face her, jaw tightening at the bite of her words. "That has nothing to do with this."

Rey shook her head, feeling anger all over her as she fought the urge to throw something at her longtime friend.

"Listen to me. I'm the daughter of one of Epifanio's sicarios. No matter how far away I am, one day someone could come kill me and whoever else I've built a life with. If I'm already tied to this world then I want to grow and learn how to keep myself safe."

As her words registered some of Guero's anger ebbed but he didn't turn to face her, wanting to fight her further on it but knowing that the argument could take a turn for the worse. After a moment of silence Rey untensed, letting her shoulders drop forward as she exhaled heavily.

"I'm done with this argument Guero. Whether you're okay with it or not. It's too late for any of this now."

* * *

Batman didn't like Rey. It always made her laugh because she fucking hated him too, hated his beady eyes watching her every move and the way he spoke, words slithery and manipulative.

But he held the title of Epifanio's right hand man, so Rey remained civil and hid her eye rolls and -occasionally- bit back snappy comments. And much to Batman's displeasure, ever since Rey had gotten King George to give them a chance, Camila had taken an interest in the young woman. In his opinion it's all the more reason to encourage his boss to separate his work from his wife.

Standing across from her, watching her speak to her father in a low voice, Batman's eyes moved to Don Epifanio's ahijado. Guero was watching Reyna too, uncharacteristically quiet. Instead of his usual carefree attitude the younger man held a frown, watching the Galvez girl with his jaw clenched.

Batman took note of this, keeping it in mind for the future. He didn't care for either of them; Guero held talent, sure. But if he wasn't the best runner they had and if he had no relation with Epifanio, Batman would've pushed to get rid of him years ago. He was too careless, always seeing just how far he could go, how close a bullet could come before he dove out of the way. That carelessness proved useful when he had to land planes in dire situations, but outside of that it made him a liability.

His little friend Reyna Galvez was supposed to be no one. Just Pote's daughter, someone to go after if the hulking sicario ever wronged the cartel. Now that she had a taste of the business she was trying to move her way up. She seemed to be fighting everyone around her to do so, but from what Batman could tell Guero was even more against it than Pote. He locked the information away for later, knowing it wouldn't be long before someone needed to be reminded of their place.

"Reyna will go with the others to meet Aurelio's men at the spot, the boys will back her up." Epifanio decided, turning to look at the girl with a stern expression. "You go and you make sure the shipment is good, make sure there's no problems before it's transported to the warehouse."

"Got it," Rey affirmed seriously, already mentally thinking of strategies in case anything goes wrong.

"Whose backing her up?" Guero finally spoke, raising his head to make eye contact Pote, both of them unhappy with the events taking place.

"Zerfino, Xavier, and the Charger will go." Epifanio commented offhandedly, bringing his phone to his ear and waving everyone away as he greeted his wife.

As everyone began to disperse, Guero slowly approached Rey, raising his hands in mock innocence when she didn't move. "No fighting, I promise."

Rey bit back a smile, watching him carefully but still not speaking. She was waiting for him to make the first move, hoping he would tread carefully and let things between them heal.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Guero asked, sliding his hands into his pockets and leaning back, searching her features for any hesitance.

"Yes," She answered, voice cool and eyes honest. "It'll be fine, Guero. Focus on your own run."

Guero laughed shortly, the sound dry and lacking humor as he raised a brow. "This how it's gonna be now? All work and no play?"

As she opened her mouth to speak, eyes still showing hurt and frustration with the man in front of her, Epifanio interrupted.

"Reyna, my wife would like to speak to you," He interrupted, eyeing the two of them with interest before handing Rey the sleek phone.

As she stepped away to take the call, Epifanio looked at his godson warningly. "Whatever you're doing, I'd tread carefully."

When Guero raised an eyebrow questioningly he continued, eyes wistful as he thought of the arguments him and Camila had been having. "When it comes to women in this world, you can only push them to do things your way for so long. Trust me, Reyna is far more patient than Camila, but even she will have a breaking point."

A few feet away, Rey took in everything Camila was going over patiently, murmuring responses every few now and then.

"And Reyna?" She asked, her voice as low and threatening as ever, always managing to make Rey feel like she had done something wrong.

"Yes?"

"I hope you remember how to use a gun."

* * *

Things essentially went from bad to worse very quickly. Rey was always good with quick, and when Camila told her she had a bad feeling about the exchange, Rey had been on guard immediately.

It was an ambush. Aurelio's sicario announced that they had a message for the Vargas cartel, and the next thing Rey knew Xavier was flying backwards, a bullet to the head taking him out quickly. In the mostly vacant parking lot there weren't many places to hide and Rey dove behind a car, pulling out her own weapon and flicking the safety off as shots continued to ring out.

Her heart was pounding against her chest and as she looked down at the gun in her hands, she watched it tremble in her tight clutch, swearing under her breath before diving upwards. She didn't hesitate before pulling the trigger, not aiming to kill as she shot near one of the men trying to take out the Charger, blood already trailing down his shoulder.

"Get in the car!" He yelled at Rey, quickly glancing at the vehicle not too far from them, "I'll cover you, go!"

Zerfino nodded encouragingly at Rey as well, crouched behind another vehicle as he took down a man with tattoos all over him, the sight of blood splattering everywhere making Rey flinch.

Just as she was readying herself to sprint towards the car, she caught sight of the money they had been giving in exchange for the shipment. It was clear as hell that in addition to sending Epifanio a message, the men were going to keep the drugs and take their money as well. Rey froze, eyeing the two duffel bags between both groups. No one had grabbed them yet but it wouldn't be long before they were all taken out and they had lost everything.

Rey crept forward and nodded at Zerfino, giving him a stern look even as her breath trembled with nerves. "Distract them, I'll grab the bags and then we get the fuck out of here."

The young man looked hesitant, likely thinking of what Pote would do to him if his daughter was killed when he was supposed to be backing her up. When the shots had first rung out Zerfino had been the one to pull Rey back behind a car, but if she ended up dead that small fact would be utterly useless.

When he nodded in response and dove forward, pulling out a second gun and shooting wildly, Rey ran ahead, sliding onto her knees and skidding across the pavement, ignoring the sting against her knees as she grabbed each of the bags and tossed them up over her shoulders, shooting back up and preparing to run.

"Go!" The Charger screamed, panic blooming inside him when Rey swore loudly and fell back down, blood seeping through her jeans.

He swore and prayed that she and Zerfino could hold their own as he ran to their truck, jumping in and putting the car into drive before crashing past a car in his way and yelling at them to get in. Aurelio's men were shooting at the windows, the passenger side exploding glass as Rey hobbled into the backseat, Zerfino diving in behind her before shooting out the open window as the Charger sped out of the parking lot.

"Shit, fuck, shit, motherfucker," Rey hissed, holding her hand over her grazed thigh. The bullet hadn't entered but her skin felt like it was torn open, a burn so sharp she had clenched her teeth together.

"Are they following us?" She managed to ask, sitting up and turning around to see, briefly thanking the the lord that she had managed to get the money back.

"No," Zerfino answered, looking in all directions as he eyed her warily, wondering how her injury was going to be handled.

"They needed at least one of us to be alive," Rey realized aloud, shutting her eyes tightly as she recalled the way Xavier had crushed into the ground. "To give Epifanio the message."

"Yep," The Charger drawled out, fists clenched against the steering wheel as they sped down the bumpy roads.

"We're screwed."

* * *

To say their bosses were angry was a complete understatement. Epifanio was one thing, but Camila was furious, pacing through the office in their home and having Rey and the Charger repeat the events several times.

Rey was laying against the couch wearing a pair of shorts borrowed from Isabella and one of Guero's large hoodies that she had in her car, fighting the urge to bite her nails as everyone discussed their next steps, Camila's tone scathing as she spoke of what she was going to do to the Casillas cartel.

She hissed as quietly as she could when her father disinfected the damaged skin on her thigh, the wound pulsing with pain.

It wasn't long before Guero stormed into the large office, eyes finding Rey immediately. He strode over to her, not bothering to greet anyone as he examined the wound, shaking his head before turning around to face the others.

"I'm sure plans for retaliation are underway and all but I'm taking her home. Call me if you need us tomorrow," He announced, a glower on his face as if he was daring anyone to object.

"Looks like she's got the same fire as you," Camila stated, the corner of her mouth quirking upwards as she leaned against the desk behind her. "She dove back in to make sure we kept our money."

Before Guero could say anything, Camila's eyes moved to Rey, looking displeased at the taken aback expression on her face. "You did exactly what you needed to." Her tone was satisfied and Rey assumed that was the most praise she would ever get from her.

She merely nodded in response, watching in relief as her father finally wrapped up her leg, patting her on the shoulder gently with wary eyes.

"Alright," Guero murmured stiffly, lifting Rey up and into his arms, her own automatically going around his neck as the other arm settled against his chest. "We're done here."

Guero was silent the entire way, a fact surprised Rey more than she wanted to admit. She gave into the exhaustion, closing her eyes and trying to stop her mind from racing over every detail of the night. He was silent even when he helped her out of the car, leading her into the elevator and up to her little home.

Shutting the door behind her and leaning against it, Rey slid her shoes off, sneaking a peak at Guero, watching wordlessly as he set her keys down on the counter.

"Will you stay?" She asked, her voice soft, a frown on her face as she waited for him to get mad or tell her how careless she had been.

That was all it took; the sadness in her voice, the look in her eyes that told Guero she was probably more scared tonight than anyone had known, the shakiness of her hands, a sign that she was probably going to succumb to her tears any minute.

He nodded, eyes soft as he approached her slowly, letting her lean on him. "Come on, Rey."

Sinking into the bed and under the warmth of the covers, it wasn't until she felt Guero's arms slide around her waist, letting her settle against his chest, that Rey felt safe for the first time that night. She let out a shaky breath, adjusting herself so she was as close as she could be, her head tucked into the crook of his neck, breathing in his familiar smell.

Guero's arms were just as tight around her and when the tears came, wet against his skin, the thoughts of what she should have done to help Xavier running through her head for the millionth time, he leaned down and pressed a kiss against her head, running his hand through the knots in her hair.

He didn't tell her that it was okay, or that it would get easier. He didn't tell her any of the things he knew she would hate to hear, knowing that all she needed was his company and a little silence.

So he stayed, and for that one night it was like everything was okay again.


	5. Part Five

Over the next few months the distance between Epifanio and Camila continued to grow, mirrored by Guero and Rey. Though everyone had doubted it initially, it was beginning to seem like the Vargas couple would let their business tear apart their marriage, whispers circulating the cartel as people began to wonder if their jobs would be safe.

Camila had sunk her claws into people like the Charger and Rey, covertly taking the first step in arranging her own team. In addition to that, after Epifanio had retaliated in ways Rey didn't want to think of, the Casillas cartel had put a hit on Camila.

Rey didn't know many of the details of it since she had discreetly been sent away to meet some of Camila's contacts and make sure the relationships were maintained, but the next day Chino had hurriedly whispered that someone had taken out Aurelio's sicario and gained Camila's attention by doing so, likely securing themselves with a new and powerful position.

"I wish you would've come out with us," Brenda protested again, frowning at Rey from across the counter. "You could use a little fun."

Slumped onto the barstool in her friends kitchen, Rey rolled her eyes over the strong drink that Brenda had made her, waving a hand in the air carelessly. "I was working, you know that. Plus it's not like Guero and I have been on the greatest terms lately."

Brenda groaned overdramatically, wishing she could strangle the two into going back to normal. She was about to lecture her friend for the millionth time before she paused, realizing she hadn't talked to her about the newcomer in the group. "It could've been good... He was having fun last night."

Rey raised a brow, patiently waiting for Brenda to elaborate. She knew her friend, and she knew Brenda wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"He hooked up with this little money changer last night," She revealed, practically bouncing on her toes as she gossiped about their friend. "You should've seen them Rey, I don't think they even made it to the damn car."

Rey froze, her mouth dropping open slightly before she quickly shut it, a strange feeling pooling in her chest as she thought of Guero and a stranger intertwined in a random Sinaloa club.

She cleared her throat, plastering on a miniscule smile. "Well maybe he'll be nicer to me now that he got laid."

As Brenda snorted incredulously and opened her mouth to reply, the back door opened and Chino and Guero strode in, both of them laughing with bright eyes and matching grins, radiating an air of mischievousness.

Brenda immediately narrowed her eyes in suspicion, wondering what kind of trouble they were up to. "What are you two pendejos smiling about?"

Rey watched, her head resting against her head as she searched both of their expressions. As soon as her eyes met Gueros he averted his gaze, bringing his hand up to scratch his beard. It was always a giveaway for him, but in that moment Rey couldn't tell if he was hiding something or if he was just uncomfortable at the sight of her. Both ideas left her with another harsh twinge of sadness, but she pushed it away by hopping up to make herself another drink.

"Nothing my beautiful wife," Chino responded, wrapping his arm around Brenda with an exaggerated enthusiasm. "Ay Reinita, glad you're back. I heard Jaime was asking about you."

Rey let out a groan, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt heat creeping onto her face, not bothering to give any of them a glance. "Callate, por favor."

"Don't welcome her back so soon, she's heading out again in a few days," Brenda announced pointedly, fixing up a drink for herself.

"Heading out where?" Chino asked, raising his eyebrows, Guero pausing as well to look at Rey in confusion, neither of them knowing about these plans.

"Camila booked my flight, I don't know any details," Rey answered, slowly looking all of them in the eyes so they'd know she wasn't lying. "That's why I dropped by, I needed to borrow Brenda's big ass suitcase."

She nodded at the large suitcase set by the door and Chino whistled under his breath. "You're not skipping out on us are you?" His words were a joke but everyone was slightly tense, knowing that it could very well be happening soon.

"You know that's what it is," Brenda snorted, trying to ease the atmosphere. "She's running away with Jaime."

They were both smirking in a way that told Rey they were probably hoping to annoy Guero enough to get him to actually speak to her. Neither Brenda or Chino were shy about how much they hated the tension between the two. Rey hadn't even told Brenda about her night with Guero, knowing that the overly excited latina might try turn it into something more. Now, with the news of his latest one night stand she didn't think she ever would. Every day the idea of a future for the two of them drifted further away.

Despite how many times the thought had crossed Rey's mind -times where Guero would tug her onto his lap or when either of them would walk into a room and always look for each other first, times like the night where Rey had witnessed her first shootout and hadn't felt safe until she was buried in his arms, sleepily listening to him whisper "te quiero siempre, carino,"- she pushed the thought away whenever she remembered the painful distance growing between them.

Guero rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath about Jaime being a _pinche cabron_ before pouring himself a drink, asking Brenda if his nephew was already asleep. Rey averted her gaze and let her friends lead the conversation, only partially invested as she absentmindedly wondered what the future held for them now.

* * *

Ever since joining this line of work, it seemed as if Rey's life was filled with surprises. Much to Rey's surprise Camila had sent her to Dallas of all places, and the subject of her friend's teasing was there, waiting to pick her up.

Walking towards Jaime, large suitcase rolling behind her, Rey briefly wished that she had taken the same flight as the Charger and Zerfino.

"Reyna Galvez," Jaime greeted with a smirk, taking in the young woman in front of him. "Welcome to Dallas."

Smiling as he leaned down to kiss her cheek, Rey corrected him. "Jaime. If you wanna be on my good side you'll call me Rey."

The handsome man chuckled, grabbing her suitcase without a word and leading her outside, a large hand settling on the small of her back. "Noted."

Once they had settled into the expensive car and the driver pulled out of the busy airport, Jaime looked at the girl beside him with a smile, but she spoke before he could.

"So are you going to tell me what you're doing here in Dallas rather than Colombia?"

"Camila told me you're not one to linger on niceties," Jaime murmured with a smirk. "I'm just here to make sure you get the best experience you can. As a favor to my companions."

Rey quirked a brow, not pleased at that statement. "You're here to babysit me?"

The tall man laughed boomingly, dark eyes glimmering. "Calmarse, hermosa. With me you'll get the best experience you could have here in Dallas."

"That's a lot of pressure for just one man, don't you think?" Rey taunted, staring him down as her lips curled upwards in amusement.

Jaime just kept his gaze on her, never one to back down. "Well I'll just have to make sure you're pleased."

* * *

Rey scrolled through her messages in the loud club setting, feeling the bass of the music pulsing through the floor. She smirked at a few of the inappropriate texts Brenda had sent, the woman's eccentric way of telling Rey she missed her.

A drink was set down in front of her followed by a shot of tequila, one Rey could recognize as her favorite drink. She smiled politely at Jaime, taking note of the fact that he had definitely done his research.

"A toast?" The dark haired main offered, raising his own shot, waiting till Rey did the same. She could feel herself growing tired from the trip and she tried to keep her focus on the man in front of her- tried to stop herself from lingering on thoughts of those at home.

"Here's to you, Reyna Galvez. Finding your way to Dallas. I hope you last in this world of ours."

His words held a foreboding tone and Rey tensed slightly, searching his expression slowly before bringing her glass to his and tossing back the shot, swallowing the alcohol skillfully and setting the glass down.

"I've heard a lot about the work you've been doing in Mexico," Jaime revealed, sliding closer to her in the booth so she would hear him over the music, his arm thrown over the chair.

"Have you?" Rey asked, keeping her expression still.

Jaime smirked at her refusal to divulge, noting her obvious loyalty and mentally wondering what it would take to break that down. Everyone had a breaking point.

"It appears that you're more than just a sicario's daughter. More than just Davila's amiguita."

A flare of annoyance rose up in Rey but she held her composure, forcing herself not to think of a pair of familiar green eyes.

"I could've told you that on my own," She murmured, signalling one of the waitresses to bring her another drink.

"So why waste your talents where you're not truly seen?" Jaime inquired, eyes slowly running over her features.

Rey paused in her motions. She fought back a laugh as realization set over her. "Are you recruiting me? Trying to lure me to work under you?"

When he didn't answer she let her laugh ring out, her head tilting backwards as she did. "Does Camila know about this?" She wondered aloud, laughter still coating her words as she smirked.

"I don't see why this conversation would be any of Camila's business," Jaime stated lowly, a warning held in his darkening tone.

Rey merely shook her head and accepted the drink that the waitress brought her, thanking her with a sweet smile. She could still feel Jaime watching her and she took a long sip, waiting for him to speak.

"I'll admit- I'm curious to see how you operate in a more volatile setting. I can't imagine someone so sweet and polite holding a gun," He drawled, changing the subject subtly.

"I can show you if you want," Rey teased quietly, through her eyes were serious. "Keep underestimating me and I might just have to."

"I don't underestimate you," Jaime scoffed, eyes glinting with something appreciative. "Quite the opposite."

Rey didn't break the eye contact, recognizing the familiar feeling that had been edging its way in since she landed. The energy that rose up when an attractive man's eyes lingered on her, a feeling of power that sparked Rey's yearning for affection. In the back of her mind she could acknowledge that careless sex never really benefited her in the long term; but her life was at a turning point, and here Jaime was, a smooth tongued lawyer with an eye for things that no one else could see.

Rey wasn't stupid, she knew Jaime's appreciation came from his own motives. But that's what made it so easy, letting him think he held the upper hand and getting what she wanted.

"I'm pretty tired," Rey murmured, leaning in so he would hear her, laying a hand on his arm. "Show me to my room?"

* * *

Several hours later, Rey stirs in the silky sheet she's curled into, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looks sideways and muffles a sigh when she realizes that Jaime is fast asleep next to her, both of their clothes strewn all around the room.

She creeps out of the bed as quietly as she can, pulling on her panties and the man's large button up shirt before grabbing her phone and sneaking onto the large balcony.

The sky is just beginning to lighten, midnight edges mixing with pretty colors of dawn. The air is much colder than Rey had expected, and goosebumps rise on her skin as she dials the number Camila had given her, knowing the woman would want her to check in.

"Hello?" The voice that answers is far from Camila's, low and gruff and unfamiliar to Rey.

She hesitates for a moment before asking, "Who is this?" She wants to ask for Camila but doesn't want to majorly fuck up by having called the wrong number.

The voice scoffs, immediately sounding irritated at such an odd hour. "You're the one calling me, so you can tell me who I'm talking to or hang up instead of wasting my time."

Rey pinches the bridge of her nose, sighing and leaning against the balcony, the cold seeping through the shirt she'd thrown on. "It's Rey Galvez. I'm calling for Camila."

There's a pause before he speaks again. "Alright, hold up for a second."

It's silent for a few minutes before the phone is transferred and Camila's familiar drawl rings out through the line. "Rey. Glad you're checking in. How's Dallas? I expect that Jaime has been respectful."

Rey glances at the door behind her, catching a glimpse of the man still asleep on the sheets, eyes running over the skin of his broad back, clear of any tattoos.

"Very respectful," Rey murmurs. "What am I doing today?"

"The others will pick you up in a couple of hours and fill you in on what you're going to be doing. You're going to be in Dallas for a while, so I suggest you get settled in."

This was news to Rey, but she doesn't complain. One, it would be utterly futile. And two, in the back of her mind, Rey knew that distance from her life in Mexico was what she needed right now. She wanted to grow, she wanted to be more independent. Most of all, she didn't want to watch Guero possibly fall in love.

"Understood?"

Rey blinks and realizes she had been quiet for too long. Clearing her throat, she answers Camila swiftly. "Understood. I'll check in with you tomorrow."

* * *

Dallas was more responsibility than Rey had ever held. It was the hardest she'd worked under Camila, and she pushed herself to do everything perfectly, staying on top of every detail and every possibility, always prepared in case anything went wrong.

They carefully selected a warehouse, filling out paperwork under fake names and setting up everything they'd need in the future. Camila wanted to be prepared to work from Dallas in the future, and though Rey wondered where that would leave her, she kept quiet.

The Charger and Zerfino found young women working the streets, exchanging information so they'd know where to find work in the future, while Rey opted to drag ratty mattresses into the warehouse, building up a sweat in favor of taking advantage of struggling women.

Almost 8 weeks passed since she had arrived in Dallas. During her first month there, she'd been fairly good at keeping in contact with her father, Brenda, Chino, and Guero. As time passed and the realization set in that Rey wouldn't be coming home anytime soon, the calls grew further and further apart. Now, the only person Rey spoke with consistently was Brenda. The young mother was always talking about her new best friend, Guero's lover from the nightclub all that time ago. It seemed that Teresa had filled Rey's spot in their little family, and Rey used her disappointment as fuel to work harder.

After so much time spent living out of a hotel room, Rey felt both nervous and relieved when Christmas rolled around and it was time to go home. She'd been out of touch with life in Mexico, and the idea of going back was both exciting and daunting.

Two cab rides and one drawn out flight later, Rey and the small team that had accompanied her to Dallas were headed home. She nodded at her companions, knowing she'd see them at the Vargas Christmas party the same night.

The idea of skipping the yearly gathering was beyond appealing, the exhaustion from her flight weighing down her. Rey settled for a power nap before rolling out of bed and getting ready, wanting to look nice when she saw the people she held so close to her heart.

Decked out in a deep burgundy dress with dainty straps, Rey left her hair down in its natural waves and set her makeup as nicely as she could, lined eyes and a pretty gold glow. Carrying her tall heels in her hands, Rey locked up her place before heading down to her car, feeling nerves all the way in her fingertips, pushing them away with a deep breath.

She didn't know how much time she would have at home before Camila had her running out again. She vowed to herself to make the most of her time here. No fights, no senseless drama. Everything would be just fine.

With a sigh, Rey excused herself from a conversation with Gato's newest morra and stepped away from the patio, heels clicking on the cobblestone path as she followed all the sparkly fairy lights into the house.

Rey had been at the party for almost 20 minutes. Though she had been approached by many familiar faces, she had yet to spot any of the faces of those she was so eager to see. Camila was nowhere to be found, her fathers friends claimed he was in a meeting inside the house, and even Brenda wasn't at the bar or sneaking food from the kitchen.

She was rounding her way into the office when she heard a familiar name, pausing to listen as two voices standing guard outside of the office whispered to themselves.

"Don't you think it's a little fucked up how Chino and Davila get to celebrate with Don Epifanio when Batman has us tracking them."

The words set off multiple red flags in Rey's mind. _Why was Batman having Chino and Guero tailed?_

"Calmate, cabron. Batman hates Davila, doesn't mean we're going to find anything. It's a waste of our fucking time."

The other person muttered something in aggravation, too quiet for Rey to hear so she waited a few moments before rounding the corner, pretending she had just arrived.

"Feliz Navidad, gentlemen," She greeted with a sweet smile, recognizing two of Epifanio's men, each of them plastering on polite smiles as they eyed Pote's daughter.

When neither of them moved from their set positions in front of the heavyset doors, Rey dropped her smile, eyes narrowing infinitesimally. "Me vas a dejar entrar? O tus padres te enseñaron a dejar que las mujeres abrieran sus propias puertas?"

With a look exchanged between them, the one closest to the door muttering obscenities under his breath, they opened the doors for Rey, waving her in with a hand.

She thanked them politely, eyes twinkling with amusement as she stepped in the room, just as the men were sharing a toast, everyone proclaiming ' _Salud'_ as they raised their drinks.

Rey's eyes found Guero first, taking in one of the rare days where he had dressed for the occasion, dirty blonde locks covered by a hat and a jacket on his shoulders. It was practically the second that her gaze found him that he looked up, green eyes widening at the sight of her in the doorway, donning a pretty dress and her brown eyes twinkling.

It was her father who noticed her next, a broad smile lighting up his face. "Mi nina hermosa," He said proudly, striding forward to pull her into a hug.

"Oh shit, the little queen has returned! Bienvenido a casa," She heard, bundled up in her father's arms, a loud laugh escaping her as she heard Chino's words.

Pulling back from her father, she greeted everyone kindly. "Sorry for interrupting," She said with a smile, mostly directing her words to Epifanio who waved a hand in the air.

"Please, it's nice to see my wife let you out for a night." Everyone chuckled at his words and Rey did the same, albeit slightly uneasily, glancing around and taking note of Camila's absence.

"Brenda's gonna lose her shit," Chino called out, grinning as he tossed his arm over Rey's shoulder and planted a kiss on the side of her head.

As people began to clear out of the room, eager to get to tonight's celebrations, Rey squirmed out of Chino's hold, eyes finding Guero's, not moving as she bit the inside of her cheek, feeling nervous all over again.

He paused for a moment, taking her in before a beautiful grin lit up his face, striding forward and tugging her into his arms in swiftly, the familiarity of all of it bringing tears of relief to Rey's eyes as she laughed happily, Guero lifting her up slightly as he spun them around.

"Feliz Navidad Cariño." He murmured to her quietly, his face lowered in the crook of her neck, beard scratching her soft skin.

"Feliz Navidad mi otra mitad."

That was all it took, a sweet murmur and Guero's arms back around her for Rey to know that everything was going to be just fine. No matter what happened they would always have room for each other in their hearts, and that was all Rey needed.

"I want you to meet someone," Guero stated when they pulled apart, looking radiant at the thought.

Rey took a deep breath, smiling as she realized who she was about to meet. "Yeah, introduce me to the one whose changing all your ways," she teased, squealing with he snaked an arm around her waist and tickled her side.

"You're gonna love her Rey," He promised, leading her out of the house.

And she did. Teresa Mendoza was a petite woman with beautiful curly hair and sweet doe eyes. She was the last person anyone probably would've expected Guero to be with, And somehow all of their contrasting characteristics only made them more perfect for each other. Watching him wrap his arm around her and taking in the way they smiled at each other, Rey's heart ached worse than it ever had. Nonetheless she smiled back at Teresa and spoke to her animatedly. She wasn't about to be someone who held a grudge against another woman over a man.

She kept away from drinking too much, wanting to keep her composure and instead letting Brenda distract her with her eccentric chatter. Some things never changed; Brenda was one of those, and for that night Rey was more thankful for her than ever. She was the bridge between Rey and Teresa, tying them together with her constant conversations, bringing laughter out of the two women who initially seemed equally wary of each other.

Absentmindedly, Rey wondered what Teresa knew about her. The night in September flashed through her mind, heated kisses and Guero's hands in her hair. She pushed those thoughts away, laughing at Chino's story telling and catching a glimpse of Guero leaning down to press a kiss against Teresa's bare shoulder.

She thought of other men, thinking of Jaime and the way he had swiftly tugged her clothes off. Their kisses had been hurried and they hadn't wasted a moment. Sex was sex, it was consuming and the best distraction Rey could ask for, but looking at couples always made her wonder if she was capable of being in love, true achingly devouring love.

Throughout the rest of the night, Rey caught Batman watching Guero and Chino, eyes narrowed with an emotion she couldn't read. She cleared her throat and caught Guero's attention, her friend looking over her shoulder and taking in Epifanio's right hand man. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards and he shook his head, giving Rey a look that said don't worry about it.

She couldn't help the feeling in her stomach, a feeling that she had been so far from home she no longer knew what was going on.

"What about you Rey?"

Rey blinked in surprise at the sound of her name, zoning back in to meet Teresa's earnest gaze.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"Damn girl, see what happens what you don't drink?" Brenda teased, still sour over Rey's refusal to drink anything."A sober christmas is a _sad_ christmas."

Teresa laughed along with everyone else and Rey almost frowned at how pretty her smile was. It lit up her entire face, and Rey couldn't help but feel jealous of her beauty.

"I was asking if you're seeing anyone right now," Teresa explained, a smile on her face. "I've seen a lot of men eyeing you tonight."

Rey snickered at that, shaking her head. " I belong to none of them."

"As if Pote would let any of these pendejos near you," Guero remarked, a smirk on his face as he gazed at his best friend in amusement.

"Pote's not in Dallas though," Chino remarked with a raised brow. "I heard Camila saying that Jaime was picking you up."

Rey felt her cheeks flush and she cursed Chino in her head, shooting him a dark look that made a laugh of surprise escape him.

"What's that look for? Dios mio, did our little queen get freaky with the Colombian's lawyer?"

Everyone stared at Rey in surprise and she leaned forward, pinching Chino on the arm hard enough that he swore under his breath, the smile dropping from his face quickly as Brenda started freaking out.

"No, no. Not a damn word from you," Rey interupted, giving the shorter woman a no nonsense look.

"Your not gonna give us any details?" Guero asked, getting Rey's attention. He didn't look as amused as the others, his mouth set in a straight line as he eyed her, trying not to think of her tangled up with the powerful man who was known for manipulation.

"Who said I was all work and no play?" Rey joked, trying to lighten the mood. Teresa laughed softly and Chino wolf whistled, now hiding behind Brenda in case Rey tried to attack him again.

With a quiet chuckle, Guero shook his head and changed the subject, and that was that. The topic of Rey's sex life coming to an end as the rest of the night wore on.

* * *

At the end of the night, much later than Rey had assumed she would have stayed, she said her goodbyes, giving Teresa a sympathetic look as the woman tried to steady a drunken Brenda.

"It was nice meeting you Teresa," she said kindly leaning over and kissing the woman's cheek gently. "Take care of him," she murmured quietly, just for Teresa's ears.

Pulling back slightly, Teresa smiled, looking slightly confused. "I'm sure we'll see you again soon right? They talk about you all the time."

Rey opened her mouth to respond, but upon realizing that Guero was listening behind her, she shrugged. "I guess we'll see."

With that, Teresa tugged Brenda outside, both of them waiting for Chino to come back with the car.

Rey turned around to face Guero who looked at her with a small smile. "We will see you again right?"

She fixed him with a serious look. "Not if you continue getting up to whatever shit you and Chino have been up to."

The smile fell from his face slightly and Rey shook her head. "I don't want the details, but you better be careful out here. I'm not here to watch you two pendejos, and you have Teresa to look out for now. Don't fuck it up Guero."

"Alright, alright," He dismissed, rolling his eyes with a smirk. "Get over here." He mumbled with an outstretched arm, pulling her forward and wrapping her up in his arms.

"I know you're not staying long," He told her as they hugged, ignoring her when she tried to protest. "I'm not stupid Rey, I can read that face."

He pulled back slightly, their faces still close enough so he could take in her expression, eyes running over her features.

"Can I give you some advice?" He asked, his brows jumping up for a second as they smirked at each other.

"No, but I know you'll give it anyways," She answered, waiting for him to say whatever was on his mind, taking the moment to breathe him in and enjoy the moment.

"Jaime, the lawyer for the Colombians? You can do a lot better than that," He informed matter of factly, staring at her with serious green eyes. "Don't get yourself in any trouble either. I know you're not stupid. Jaime's... He knows how to get what he wants."

Rey nodded, not arguing with what he was saying. "I know. And so do I, so don't worry. I'll be okay."

"Alright," Guero said, clearing his throat and glancing over her shoulder. "I should get going, Brenda's probably passed out on Teresa by now."

Rey laughed sweetly, the sound making him smile. "Catch you next time?"

"Yep," She confirmed, kissing his cheek quickly before pushing him towards the exit. "Love you."

"Te quiero, Carino!" He called over his shoulder, wearing that same grin he always had on, leaving Rey standing there with a small smile.

* * *

Rey ended up staying in Mexico for the rest of the week, taking the time to relax in her home and run seemingly pointless errands for Camila. The woman seemed colder than ever and it seemed as if something between her and Epifanio had changed. Camila seemed ready to leave Mexico, and all Rey could do was assist her in the moving process while her right hand man took care of the rest.

Getting back from a meeting with some of the Jimenez, the two cartels coming to an agreement that they would share Dallas with the Vargas's- Camila specifically- Rey arrived at the Vargas house, prepared to update Camila on the meeting and hopefully head home for the night.

Walking into the office, Rey slowed down as she took in everyone's faces. Camila and Epifanio looked stone faced while her father was staring at his shoes, his brows furrowed. Gato was beside him, looking careless as he toyed with his gun, and Batman was across the room, an indignant expression on his face. Rey felt a sense of deja vu, thinking of the night she walked in and got roped into meeting King George with Guero.

No one was speaking, so Rey cleared her throat, setting down a file on the large desk before Epifanio.

"Meetings done, everything went fine," She informed Camila, her voice cautious as she eyed the group. "Everything okay here?"

"Go home Rey," Camila instructed, her voice low as she stared back at the young woman somberly. "Get packed. We're leaving tonight."

Rey's face fell and she quickly glanced at her father who said nothing, his lack of protest confusing her even more. "But I thought-"

Camila exhaled in frustration before saying the words. "Guero's dead."

If Rey thought the room was quiet before, the silence that stretched out after Camila's words made her feel like she was in a completely empty room, standing there by herself, trying to register what she just heard.

Rey shook her head, huffing out a breath in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

When no one answered and she realized that this wasn't some sort of twisted joke or frivolous lie to get her to Dallas, her head whipped back and forth, glancing at everyone in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?!" She repeated, her voice so loud and scared that Pote finally stepped forward, hand outstretched to offer some sort of comfort to his sweet nina.

"Guero got caught playing both sides," Epifanio informed her sternly, looking angry that she even had the audacity to be care about his lying godson. "He was dealt with accordingly."

Rey's knees wobbled as she breathed heavily, shaking her head furiously. _Guero's dead. Guero's dead._ Camila's voice repeated in her head and she could feel sobs rising in her chest, hysteria at the surface as her hands shook with emotion.

"Who did it?" She asked, her voice breaking as she tried to hold herself together, swallowing back the swells of emotion and glaring at the room full of traitors.

"We took care of Chino," Gato said carelessly, nodding his head at Pote and almost looking amused as Rey fell apart, watching as she stared at her father with wide eyes, red with betrayal. "Batman took of your man."

He had barely finished the sentence before Rey dove forward, ready to rip Batman's beady eyes out as he gazed at her emotionlessly. She pictured him shooting Guero, pictured his body falling to the ground and she shuddered, shrieking as she struggled to get close enough, arms wrapping around her and pulling her backwards.

"Chino," She breathed out as she struggled in her father's arms, "He has a son. A son!" She shrieked at her own blood before glaring at Batman with more hate she had ever held in her heart. "I am going to fucking kill you. Puedes oírme, hijo de puta? The last thing you'll see is _me_ before I put a bullet in your head."

She barely sounded like herself, drowning in waves of rage and utter heartbreak and Pote pulled her out of the room, blinking back his own pain as he watched her fall apart.

"N- No!" She screamed, ripping herself out of his arms. "Don't touch me," She hissed, coming face to face with her father. "You and I are done."

With that she stumbled out of the house, her legs feeling utterly useless as she made her way to the lawn and fell to her knees, head dropping as she curled in on herself. Her mind rapidly went over everything and she put her hand over her heart, face crumpling as she screamed, shaking her head and trying to figure out how to fix this. _Guero is dead. Guero is dead. Dead. Dead. Dead._

She cold feel someone behind her and she breathed heavily, her face soaked with tears. Camila stepped around her, bending down so she could cup her face gently, dark eyes meeting Rey's tear filled ones.

"Now, are you ready to go to Dallas?"

* * *

By the next day Rey and Camila headed to Dallas separately. Some sort of emergency had Camila heading out, a glimpse of red lipstick and high heels before Rey left on her own.

Her father was waiting outside her building and she tensed, gripping the large suitcase she had borrowed from Brenda tightly. _Brenda._ Her heart ached and she blinked back tears. She had called the woman all night, trying to get a hold of her, even heading to her house with Chino. She found blood and shattered glass, but no sign of the woman and the son she and Chino had raised.

When she didn't speak, her father sighed, following her to the car and deciding not to beat around the bush. "Brenda and her kid haven't been found." He revealed, watching as Rey froze before continuing to load her suitcase into the car.

She turned around to face him and the sight broke his heart. His beautiful daughter, the exact replica of his ex-wife, her face pale and sunken, eyes red and dark bags hanging below them. "Are you hoping I'll help you find them? So that you can kill them too?"

Her voice was emotionless and Pote's jaw clenched. "The other one… Guero's morra. She got away last night. But Epifanio wants her dead."

"So she'll die," Rey whispered, her mind buzzing as she wondered where Teresa was. She wished they were all together, Teresa, Brenda, Tony. She wished they could at least hold on to teach other. She wished she hadn't been so stupid. She knew Guero and Chino were up to some shit, she should've stepped in and made them stop when she had the chance.

"Reinita," Her father said softly, trying to get her attention as she moved to get into the car, eager to leave him and the place that broke her heart.

Settling down in the car, Rey paused, staring up at him. Seeing the hurt on his face, and thinking of the last time he had looked so crushed. Thinking of the day her mother had vanished.

"I know you have to leave. Not for Camila, for you. Be careful in Dallas… Don't try to save them now. Don't get yourself killed." His advice was short and to the point, but Rey still couldn't bring herself to speak to him. She nodded, staring straight ahead out the windshield.

He shut her door, stepping back and settling his hand on his gun. He was the last thing Rey saw before she started her car and drove out of the lot, heading to the airport, her face blank as she sat there alone.

Her flight went by in a blur, thanks to a glass of wine and a sleeping pill. She didn't trust herself not to sit there and torture herself with thoughts of her family for hours, so she let herself pass out for the entirety of the flight, finally allowing herself the reprieve of unconsciousness.

By the time she landed and tiredly headed to the arrivals area the Charger was waiting to pick her up, looking at her cautiously as if one wrong step would make her explode. He wasn't wrong, and Rey nodded at him greeting, lugging her suitcase behind her as she followed him into the car.

She leaned her head against the window in the car, watching the blue sky and highway blur by as the Charger drove them to the warehouse. The last thing she wanted to do was work, but she registered that the distraction was likely to help her escape from the turmoil pulling her apart.

As they pulled into the warehouse 40 minutes later, her accomplice parking hazardously and nodding at her to follow him inside, Rey left her belongings in the car, rubbing her eyes and stepping into the dark space, cold seeping through her clothes.

"Camila wants you to see something," He muttered, not meeting her eyes as he led her inside past the chain linked fences, girls working on packing drugs near the back, several men with guns watching as they did so.

As they approached a door, Rey glanced at the man standing in front of it. She had never met him before, a tall man with dark hair and ink on his neck, nodding at the Charger in greeting.

"You're Rey?" He asked, eyeing the young woman who looked like she was moments from falling asleep or punching someone out.

She recognized the voice and flashed back to the conversation on the phone. This was Camila's right hand, the irritated voice who demanded her name.

"Yeah," She answered, her voice alert despite her exhausted appearance, looking up at him warily.

'James," He introduced, his voice low and husky. He opened the door behind him and looked inside slowly. "Camila's in here."

Sliding past him, Rey stepped into the room carefully. She found Camila sitting at a table before another woman, dressed in a dirty flannel smattered with marks of blood.

Rey stilled, the feeling of dread growing within her as she watched the woman turn to look at her in surprise.

"Rey," Camila drawled, smiling covertly at the young woman in front of her. "This is-"

"Teresa," Rey interrupted, eyes roaming over the woman's messy curls and bloody hands. "We've met."

* * *

 _That's all! This story was almost meant to be short, I thought it would interesting to tie Rey's story with everyone else's backstories. The cliffhanger was fun to write, but if you've seen the show you know what follows. I'm not sure if I'll be revisiting Rey's world, but I'll definitely be writing more for QOTS so stay tuned. xo_


End file.
